Les petits pains
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: "J'aimerai bien que quelqu'un se tue pour moi." "Tu vas bien Thran ? ... Thran ?" DEFI !


_Les petits pains_

_Bla bla bla : DEFI ! Un superbe défi donné à moi par le Sid à MOI ! Un superbe défi relevé par MOI pour le Sid ! Les termes du défi étant un AhitoXThran, avec mention de ThranXAhito, des petits pains, de la confitude d'abricots et RoméoEtJuliette. Je crois avoir été brillante pour le coup. Moi j'aime beaucoup. Et le premier qui demande comment ce défi a été lancé va s'en manger une ... Mais alors une belle. Chanson du moment, Un homme libre de David Halliday et Heavy Cross de Gossip avec un prix spécial pour Beat It en version Fall Out Boy, un super groupe qui devrait trop se reformer._

_Remerciements :__ A Le Sid, mec completement frappadingue mais que j'adore, merci de faire de cette classe ce qu'elle est. :D A ma Sex-Toy et à The Rasmus :D A cette putain de saison 3 :D A Raysen, j'espere que ca va te plaire !_

_Couple :__ AhitoXThran et ThranXAhito_

_Disclamer :__ Rien n'est à moi et c'est le deuxieme défi qu'on me lance._

_Résumé :__ "J'aimerai bien que quelqu'un se tue pour moi." "Tu vas bien Thran ? ... Thran ?"_

_

* * *

_

Les petits pains

Se rendre compte que l'on est amoureux est une sensation étrange. Plus qu'une revelation ou une illumination mais moins que le bonheur. Au final, ce n'est que metre des mots sur des envies, des chaleurs, des troubles. Amour n'est peut être qu'un mot mais être amoureux … c'est autre chose.

Thran aimait observer son frere dormir. Ahito avait des beaux yeux mais quand ils étaient fermés, son visage prenait une sorte de béatitude heureuse qui était adorablement superbe à regarder. Parfois, un sourire naissait sur ses levres ou une mèche tombait devant ses yeux. Thran connaissait le corps de son frere dans les moindres détails jusqu'au grain de beauté presen derrière son genou gauche ou sa sicatrice ronde sur son avant-bras.

Pour Ahito, la tendresse qui émanait de son frere était normal et mignon. Il ne supportait pas d'être séparé de lui ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Il aimait plus que tout passer du temps seul à seul avec Thran, que ce soit pour discuter, dormir ou autre activitée. Il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de son frere mais celui lui convenait parfaitement.

Apres tout, ils étaient freres jumeaux.

Les dernieres notes de la comédie musicale retentirent et Micro-Ice croqua dans le dernier pop-corn. Ahito se releva des genoux de Thran et pointa avec force le doigt vers l'écran.

« C'est pas normal que Roméo meure à la fin ! C'est Juliette la salope de l'histoire !

- N'importe quoi, Benvolio n'aurait pas du lui annoncer comme ça ! Repliqua Tia.

- Y a pas moyen, se renfrogna Ahito, je déteste Juliette.

- Roméo est trop romantique … murmura Yuki.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Meï, et très désirable

- J'aime beaucoup la rousse.

- Chacun ses gouts, Mark, railla le numéro 9.

- D-Bock toujours des vues sur la mere Capulet, déclara Ahito.

- N'importe quoi. Moi j'adore Juliette, elle est super consciente de ce qu'elle fait et pourtant elle est super jeune.

- Génial, soyons tous dans l'optique 'tuons l'homme que j'aime'.

- J'aimerai bien que quelqu'un se tue pour moi. »

Les propos de Thran firent regner le silence. Ahito le regarda.

« Tu vas bien Thran ? Thran ? … Thran ? Eh oh, Thran ! Thran ? Th … Nom de … THRAN ! Thran ! »

* * *

La porte de l'infirmerie claqua et Ahito se leva d'un bond pour faire face à Dame Simbaï.

« Comment il va ?

- Bien. Enfin, mieux. Ce n'était qu'un malaise sans gravité.

- Il s'est réveillé ? Je peux le voir ?

- Oui, mais il a encore beaucoup de fièvre … »

Poussant la porte, Ahito n'avait même pas pris la peine d'écouter la derniere phrase. Alors voila ce qu'avait ressenti Thran l'année derniere quand c'était lui qui s'évanouissait toutes les trentes secondes. Enfin. Ahito comprenait. Et quand il croisa le regard de son frere empli de fièvre son cœur se serra. Il juga bon de verrouiller la porte.

« La situation s'inverse, murmura Thran.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Depuis que tu es là, mieux.

- Thrani …J'ai compris une chose. »

Leurs mains se joignirent. Sans comprendre, Thran se redressa dans son lit.

« L'année derniere quand j'étais malade, tu disais que tu détestais ça que tu as avais constamment peur pour moi. Eh bien j'ai enfin compris ce que tu ressentais.

Les joues de Thran se colorèrent encore plus en rouge. Il était rare que son frere soit si sérieux Ahito attrapa son frere derrière la nuque et colla leurs fronts.

« Eh, tu es tout chaud.

- Je suis malade Ahito.

- Je sais. Mais il y a autre chose. »

Thran lui sourit nerveusement.

« Thran ? Est-ce que je … Est-ce que je peux …

- Oui. Tu peux. Mais doucement. »

Les levres du gardien se posèrent très délicatement sur celles de son frere et il ferma les yeux. Thran gémit. Son frere était frais, c'était agréable. Leurs langues se glissèrent l'une avec l'autre et la main d'Ahito caressa les cheveux de Thran. Il gémit à son tour quand son frere s'écarta.

« Ahito …chuchota-t-il essouflé.

- Thran, dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je t'aime aussi ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Je t'aime aussi Ahito. Je t'aime, je t'aime je t'aime.

- Oui, voila, c'est très bien. »

Ahito l'embrassa de nouveau et glissa sa main sur le corps de son frere. Ses cinq doigts experts parcoururent les points sensibles de Thran qui se sentait bizarre. Et ce n'était pas à cause de la fièvre.

« Ah … Ahito, non … Pas … Urg … Non, arrête pas ici …

- Fais attentionn à ne pas crier, les murs laissent tout passer. »

Thran se mordit la levre en sentant la langue de son aguicheur de frere dans son oreille. Il ouvrit juste la bouche en sentant les mains de son aguicheur de frere sur son torse chaud. Il étouffa un cri en sentant la bouche de son aguicheur de son frere glissa le long de ses abdos.

« Ahito, je t'en supplie …

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

La main droite d'Ahito se posa sur l'entre-jambe de son frere qui gémit.

« Touche moi … Ahi … Ahi-chan … »

Ahito adorait jouer à ça avec Thran. Il savait comment tout ceci gémissait. Il finirait pas se fondre en lui. Et cet instant trop attendu se raprochait au fur et à mesure des regards embués que Thran lui lançait. Ahito se redressa et prit le temps d'observer son jumeau.

« Tu es … tellement beau.

- Hum … J'ai encore ta morsure. »

Ahito caressa ladite morsure sur le cou de son frere.

« J'ai eu envie de te manger et de t'avaler tout rond. Comme les petits pains du petit dej.

- Tu me compares à un petit pain ?

- Un petit pain très sucré et couvert de confiture.

- Tu as toujours eu une imagination débordante.

- Mon petit pain personnel. Tu es à moi, c'est pour ça que je t'ai mordu. »

Il l'embrassa à perdre haleine en reprenant ses caresses, peut être en les approfondissant. Le corps de Thran était si chaud et si doux qu'il en avait tout de suite envie. C'était peut être aussi ça aimer, profiter de l'autre à chaque instant. Quand à Thran, il était incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il gémissait et ses joues étaient tellement chaudes. Peut être qu'Ahito avait-il déjà oublié qu'il venait de faire un malaise ? Ses vêtements disparaissaient les uns après les autres et lorsque Ahito se redressa pour enlever son tee-shirt, Thran eut un frisson.

« Detends-toi petit frere. Je t'aime tu sais.

- Je t'aime aussi … Mais … Depeche-toi je t'en prie.

- Impatient. »

Oui, comme toujours, songea le défenseur, des qu'il s'agit d'Ahito.

Il prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et l'embrassa délicatement en se collant à lui. Son corps malade aimait son miroir de frere frais. Ahito parvient au stade où il ne savait plus réfléchir. Seul Thran comptait. Il l'embrassai dans le cou et tachait de lui sourire.

« On est dans l'infirmerie tu sais.

- Je te jure que si tu t'arretes maintenant, je te fracasses les poignets.

- Mon très cher petit frere devient violent ? Tu me plais quand tu fais ça.

- Ahito … gémit-il en sentant les levres de l'autre sur ses reins.

- Si je t'attachais, Thraninou ? …

- Tu veux me bander les yeux aussi ?

- Pourquoi pas. Et je pourrai aussi étaler sur toi de la confiture d'abricot …

- Pourquoi d'abricot ?

- Parce que Dame Simbaï et Tia adorent ça et moi aussi.

- Tu vas me transformer en petit pain sucré ?

- Tu es si intelligent Thran. »

Le noir et la douleur qui l'envahirent firent comprendre à Thran que son frere jumeau était non seulement gourmand mais aussi capable de tout.

« Nom de Dieu, je t'aime Ahito …

- Hum … Moi aussi … »

* * *

Epuisé, Thran se laissa retomber sur le torse de son jumeau et glissa sa bouche dans sa clavicule. Les bras musclés d'Ahito se refermèrent sur ses hanches.

« C'est la premiere fois que tu prenais les devants petit frere.

- Petit pain deviendra grand.

- Thran … Si je mourais comme Juliette …

- J'irai sur l'autre rive pour te récupérer. Je t'aime Ahito.

- Il reste de la confiture dans tes cheveux.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche.

- Mais j'ai fini le gel douche ce matin …

- Il reste du savon. Donc tu vas devoir me laver. »

Ahito sourit et embrassa son amoureux.

« Mon Thraninouchet.

- Thran, Thrani, Thranou, Thraninouchet … Tu m'aimes à ce point ?

- Et même encore plus.

- Tu m'as épuisé en tout cas.

- Toi et ton sens du romantisme … »

Thran s'allongea sur le torse de son amant.

« Roméo était très romantique. Il était prêt à tout pour Juliette.

- Je suis quand même plus beau que Roméo, grogna Thran.

- Bien sur. Tu es le plus beau Thrani.

- Ca t'a plu que je te domine ? »

Thran vit le visage de son frere esquisser une grimace et prit peur.

« Ahito ?

- Bah … Oui c'était bon mais … Je te préfères en dessous.

- Même transformé en petit pain et couvert de confiture d'abricot ?

- Surtout transformé en petit pain et couvert de confiture d'abricot.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, espèce de sale pervers. »

Ils s'embrasser avec force et leurs corps bougèrent.

« Ahito … Entre l'infirmerie, le couloir et le lit, on l'a déjà fait six fois.

- Je te laisse la douche pour compter jusqu'à huit.

- C'est vraiment grave si je prends ma douche demain ?

- OUI ! »

Thran sourit. Son frere était peut etre un pervers et un enfoiré, il avait beau manger beaucoup trop de petits pains et de confiture d'abricot, il avait beau ne pas aimer le romantisme, il était fou amoureux de lui alors il s'en fichait. Demain matin, il tartinerait peut être des petits pains avec la confiture restante pour lui faire plaisir. Il replongea dans son oreiller.

« Thran ! Depeche toi de venir te foutre sous la douche ! Tu me manques ! »

Et après c'était Thran l'impatient. En tout cas, il hésitera toujours pour savoir qui de Roméo ou Juliette était le plus insuportable.

* * *

_Franchement, je suis assez satisfaite. Et vous ? Pensez vous que mon défi est relevé ?_

_Reviews ?_


End file.
